The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a disc-type ammunition channel for feeding ammunition comprising cartridges or the like of a predetermined length from a stationary ammunition channel to a firing weapon which is elevatable by rotation about a predetermined elevational axis.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention relates specifically to a disc-type ammunition channel for feeding ammunition comprising ordnance, such as cartridges of a predetermined length from a stationary ammunition channel through a disc or lamellae channel or passage to a firing weapon which is elevatable by rotation about a predetermined elevational axis. This disc-type ammunition channel comprises a multiple number of discs or lamellae which are rotatable about the predetermined elevational axis and which are provided with through-pass openings for the ammunition. The rotation or rotary angle of the discs or lamellae increases in steps of equal amounts from the stationary ammunition channel to the elevatable firing weapon. A tensionally and torsionally resilient element is passed through the discs or lamellae. These discs or lamellae are guided at the inner wall of a substantially cylindrical housing or member.
In an ammunition feeding apparatus for a rapid-fire weapon as known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 3,204,499, the discs or lamellae are guided at the inner wall of the cylindrical housing at three points. These discs or lamellae are furthermore interconnected by a transmission having a transmission ratio which decreases from one disc to the other. The discs or lamellae are additionally connected to each other, to the weapon and to the channel by means of elastic connecting members.
The most various constructions of such ammunition feeding apparatus are known and reference is made in this respect to, for example, European Patent Publication No. 0,041,280, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,184, as well as British Patent Nos. 583,410 and 590,783. All of these ammunition feeding apparatus have the disadvantage of requiring a relatively large amount of space and possess large size and great weight.